<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Começos by Berseker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183047">Começos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker'>Berseker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26183047</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berseker/pseuds/Berseker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luciano está sentado numa espreguiçadeira na beira da piscina, e então o futuro chega. Martín, no caso, com uma coisa muito importante para falar.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Argentina/Brazil (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Começos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Referências à guerra das Malvinas. Acho que de importante é isso.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As coisas começam agora, porque tudo tem que começar em algum lugar.</p><p>Luciano está sentado numa espreguiçadeira na beira da piscina, pensando se devia ir pro quarto tomar um banho. E no horário do jantar. E na reunião amanhã. E em quantas vezes já veio pra esse hotel, quantas vezes deitou nessa cadeira pra ver o céu muito azul de Bariloche.</p><p>Sente ainda ecos de encontros passados. Não só daqui, na verdade, de Foz do Iguaçu, Rio de Janeiro, Buenos Aires. Outros lugares também, Santiago, Nova York, Caracas, Paris, o raio que o parta. Vendo as mesmas faces, quase as mesmas expressões, as mesmas vozes dizendo as mesmas coisas. Igual, sempre, todas as vezes, até parecer que nada nunca vai mudar.</p><p>Então de repente alguma coisa sai do lugar, um detalhe, uma pessoa, um olhar, e tudo se transforma, e as coisas começam. De repente, ele começa a se sentir diferente. Começa a testar o chão com mais firmeza, começa a falar com um pouquinho mais de segurança. De repente, ele tem coisas pra dizer, e de repente estão escutando. Ou se não estiverem, de repente não machuca tanto assim.</p><p>De repente o futuro chega.</p><p>É nisso que ele está pensando, mais que no horário da janta, e Luciano está feliz. É um tipo silencioso de felicidade, uma coisa tranquila e calmante. Está quase anoitecendo. O tempo está estranho, morno como o verão terminando, e um vento deslocado sopra apesar do calor. Tudo parece mais bonito. A piscina reflete todos os azuis do céu e uma brisa faz desenhos na superfície da água, arrepia a pele nua de seu braço.</p><p>Luciano sorri. Ele até fecha os olhos, respirando fundo aquele cheiro de água, de ar puro, segura um pouco mais aquela alegria quieta. É bom estar assim. Mesmo pra ele, que sempre foi capaz de achar um sorriso acontecesse o que acontecesse, sabe a diferença entre estar conformado e estar otimista, e é bom sentir isso, essa coisa que ele tinha começado a achar que nunca ia vir.</p><p>Ele ri baixinho. Talvez fique aqui mais um pouco. Talvez espere escurecer, talvez perca o horário do jantar. Talvez fique aqui deitado vendo as estrelas encherem o céu. Talvez...</p><p>Martín chega nessa hora. Ele acabou de sair de alguma coisa importante, pelas roupas, o terno sob medida, a gravata perfeitamente alinhada. A única coisa fora de lugar é o cabelo que a brisa desalinha.</p><p>Eles tinham se visto antes do dia começar, tinham passado a manhã inteira juntos. Mas de tarde todos tinham se dividido em grupos menores, mais específicos, e Luciano mesmo estivera conversando com África do Sul, depois com Ivan. E Martín... ele ia lembrar daqui a pouco. Arthur, com certeza, talvez Antonio também. Ou isso ia ser amanhã?</p><p>De qualquer modo, Martín parece não exatamente calmo, nunca, mas também não parece triste, e se ele estivesse Luciano teria percebido, porque Martín é completamente incapaz de disfarçar. Se é que ele tenta. Então deve ter dado tudo certo. Ou, pelo menos, não muito errado.</p><p>Ele encara Luciano. No microssegundo antes que abra a boca, Luciano pensa em quantas vezes viu esse quadro. Martín encarando-o com seus olhos verdes faiscantes, aquela agitação quase palpável que pode significar qualquer coisa, uma discussão barulhenta e agressiva ou um confronto sobre alguma bobagem como atrasos em alguma reunião que Luciano nem lembra mais ou um convite pra sair agora, já, antes que ele perca a paciência – como se ele tivesse alguma – e faça uma loucura.</p><p>Bom. Alguma pior do que as que ele faz normalmente.</p><p>Luciano sorri, e então Martín fala naquele espanhol musical dele, rápido demais – sempre – e está fazendo mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, afrouxando a gravata e puxando a outra espreguiçadeira pra sentar e mudando de ideia e sentando-se ao lado de Luciano mesmo e tirando os sapatos e voltando pra gravata e falando, e Luciano continua sorrindo.</p><p>Por fim Martín para, e franze a testa. Acha que Luciano não esta levando-o a sério, e ele odeia não ser levado a sério:</p><p>-Você está achando que eu sou um palhaço?- Martín dá um soco em seu ombro – Pare de rir, eu estou falando sério. E onde diabos você estava? Quem foi que disse que você podia faltar?</p><p>-Você nem está bravo de verdade, diz Luciano. Martín lhe dá uma olhada feia, mas então dá de ombros e olha a piscina.</p><p>Luciano se pergunta se ele ficou chateado, se vão brigar. Se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Escorrega para mais perto, abraça os ombros de Martín:</p><p>-Vai. Você não está bravo de verdade.</p><p>-Eu estou com fome demais pra ficar bravo. E estou falando sério. Onde você estava?</p><p>Luciano apoia o queixo no ombro dele.</p><p>Martín vira-se, um ar de o-que-vou-fazer-com-você estampado no rosto. Luciano sorri para ele, pensando em nada, em como o tecido do terno dele é quente e macio e como Martín usa sempre a mesma loção e como nunca vai conseguir sentir o cheiro sem lembrar dele, em como é fácil fechar os braços em torno dele. Como é fácil estar aqui.</p><p>Martín não diz nada, nem do abraço nem do rosto de Luciano perto do seu. É fácil gostar dele, pensa Luciano. Não sempre, não completamente, mas muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado. Ele aperta um pouco mais, assim por trás mesmo, tentando adivinhar sua expressão pelo perfil, pelo que pode ver da boca e dos olhos, e diz:</p><p>-Tá, desculpe, o que você queria-</p><p>Na mesma hora em que Martín começa:</p><p>-Não importa, eu ia dizer outra coisa-</p><p>Os dois param, e então Luciano ri e diz:</p><p>-Você primeiro.</p><p>-É claro.</p><p>Mas em vez de falar, ele se reclina contra o peito de Luciano. Não está completamente relaxado, tem qualquer coisa de tensão no corpo dele, no jeito como ele respira. Luciano aproveita para se acomodar melhor, abraça Martín pela cintura e espera. Pode ser qualquer coisa, a adrenalina da reunião, ou a proximidade dos dois agora. Ou qualquer outra coisa. Pode ser só impressão sua, também.</p><p>Ele está aqui, de qualquer modo. Luciano sorri de novo, aperta os lábios contra a face de Martín. Aquele cheiro de perfume, de tudo que ele usa no cabelo, e o cheiro dele mesmo, alguma coisa que faz Luciano pensar em grandes espaços abertos, campinas planas e fogueiras, e noites muito fechadas.</p><p>É tão fácil gostar dele.</p><p>As vezes. Como agora.</p><p>A noite cai mais rápido, o vento fica mais frio. Luciano sabe que vai sentir fome daqui a pouco, devia entrar, tomar um banho. Até dá pra voltar pra cá depois. Pegar alguma coisa na geladeira do quarto, vir beber na beira da piscina. Se ninguém pensar nisso.</p><p>Ou mesmo que pensem, por que não?</p><p>Ele está prestes a fazer o convite, quando Martín fala:</p><p>-Eu queria te dar uma coisa.</p><p>Se não fosse Martín, se Luciano não o conhecesse há tanto tempo, teria dito que havia uma nota de hesitação na voz dele. Mas é Martín e eles se conhecem, então afasta a boca da pele dele só o bastante pra dizer:</p><p>-Ah é?</p><p>-Não aqui. Ou melhor- não. Depois.</p><p>Ele tenta se levantar, e Luciano segura com mais força. Eles já fizeram isso tantas vezes, o mesmo gesto, quase do mesmo jeito:</p><p>-O que é? Onde está?</p><p>Ele vê Martín morder o lábio inferior.</p><p>-Martín?</p><p>-Espera, diz Martín, rispidamente – Eu vou- quando for a hora certa. Você espera.</p><p>Luciano fica surpreso, um pouco, mas tudo bem, ele não vai se aborrecer com isso. Deixa o silêncio se estender, sem saber como quebrá-lo, e por fim Martín diz:</p><p>-Quando a gente for pro quarto. Depois da janta.</p><p>-Tudo bem, diz Luciano.</p><p>Agora o céu está escuro, cheio de estrelas. A piscina é uma mancha no chão, uma ou outra faísca refletida na água. Os dois estão em silêncio, e os sons do hotel vêm abafados. Luciano reconhece uma ou outra voz, mas elas somem no barulho do vento.</p><p>Esse é um começo, porque tudo começa em algum lugar. De algum jeito.</p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Tudo começa poucos anos atrás, numa festa de Carnaval. O dia está nascendo e Luciano não está completamente sóbrio, e ele sabe que não vai passar tão cedo. O que sente não é efeito dos drinques elaborados que tomou hoje, mas do eco inebriante de todas as milhões de pessoas que estão agora voltando pra suas casas também, e está tropeçando um pouco, sentindo a cabeça rodar.</p><p>Chega na praia, e percebe que está rindo alto. O céu tem uma cor cinza-perolada, a água está fria. Seus pés descalços afundam na areia, e então de repente ele tropeça e cai sentado, e as ondas estouram logo atrás de suas costas, cobrem suas pernas, batem na cintura, e ele não queria se molhar agora, mas é tarde demais e a calça de capoeirista gruda na pele.</p><p>Ele começa a rir de novo.</p><p>Agora nada importa. Agora é só a praia e a festa espalhada pelo território nacional como uma segunda pele. Tudo é magia quente ensolarada tropical, sem exigências, sem controle, sem sentido, sem lógica, sem raciocínio, e ele deixa-se cair na areia, e a próxima onda cobre seu rosto num choque de água gelada e Luciano prende a respiração, submerso na parte mais ridiculamente rasa da praia, e quanto respira de novo está rindo alto de si mesmo, sentindo o sal na boca, a água no canto dos olhos.</p><p>Martín segura seus pulsos e puxa, e Luciano deixa a cabeça cair pra trás, seu corpo um peso morto, ele ainda está rindo e nem lembrava mais de Martín. O céu clareia por trás dele, o cinza vira azul claro e Martín está furioso, acha que Luciano é um bêbado idiota que merece se afogar e que se quer ficar aqui não é problema seu porque veio passear e não tomar conta dele, e quando finalmente consegue erguer Luciano do chão, um braço firme em torno de sua cintura, Luciano abraça seus ombros e esconde a cabeça em seu pescoço. Martín está xingando, tentando se afastar o máximo possível sem largar o outro no chão, segura seu queixo e ergue seu rosto, tentando ver alguma coisa em seus olhos. Luciano sorri, largado contra ele, a calça molhada, o cabelo sujo de areia pingando nas costas nuas, e empurra Martín, ou não, talvez tenha só largado o peso contra ele, mas então os dois estão no chão. Martín ainda está praguejando quando Luciano beija sua boca.</p><p>Ele sente Martín segurando suas costas, agarrando seu cabelo, ele segura o rosto de Martín com as duas mãos, ele sente a boca se abrindo sob a sua, sente o gosto de álcool e o contato macio dos lábios e o calor do corpo dele, sente o tecido da roupa arranhando a pele, sente desejo acumulado queimando suas veias, ele sente Martín mordendo sua boca e a língua dele na sua, e então uma onda arrebenta e Luciano desata a rir. Agora Martín está molhado, o cabelo grudando na face mas ele sorri de volta, e depois começa a rir também.</p><p>O caminho até a casa nunca pareceu tão longo, e tão curto ao mesmo tempo.</p><p>Não chega a acabar, não propriamente, mas na manhã seguinte nenhum dos dois sabe exatamente o que fazer.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>Tudo começa numa reunião estranha, no meio da década de oitenta.</p><p>Os dois estão sentados em silêncio enquanto os presidentes conversam. Martín apoia os braços na mesa e olha para lugar nenhum, Luciano se deixa escorregar na cadeira e tenta fazer parecer que é por descaso, e os dois estão muito, muito cansados.</p><p>-Talvez isso dê certo, diz Luciano finalmente, quando todo mundo já saiu.</p><p>Martín não diz nada. Eles dois se lembram de muitas coisas, de conversarem e não terem o que dizer, de raiva e desinteresse, lembram de toques, beijos, noites de chuva, noites de estrelas, duzentos anos compartilhados e talvez até mais que isso.</p><p>Eles estão muito cansados.</p><p>-A gente nunca teve guerra, diz Luciano, por fim.</p><p>-Teve sim.</p><p>-... tá, teve uma. Mas depois disso...</p><p>Ele para.</p><p>Martín demora, depois ele assente. É um gesto pequeno, quase imperceptível, e Luciano só vê porque seu olhar tinha descansado nele.</p><p>-E faz muito tempo, diz, pensando em como isso não é justo, ele se esforçar pra encher o silêncio enquanto Martín fica parado e assiste. Mas estar aqui hoje é uma coisa boa, todo mundo diz. Não necessariamente em casa, mas lá fora, e tá, em casa também, as vezes. Em como é bom que os dois se entendam.</p><p>Em como é bom que ele se disponha, em como tem coisas pra aprender de Martín.</p><p>Eles não falam isso pra ofender, Luciano sabe. Não quer dizer nada, não é nada demais. Mas aqui, vendo Martín desse jeito, os olhos verdes como pedras, o silêncio, o descaso, ele sente de novo aquela agulhada de humilhação.</p><p>-A guerra? Faz – Martín se levanta devagar, ajeitando seus papeis sobre a mesa.</p><p>-E nós não tivemos nenhuma outra. Mesmo quando a gente quisesse muito.</p><p>Ele lembra, ainda. Nem sabe bem quantas vezes isso aconteceu, mas ele lembra. Quantas vezes teria feito sentido, uma guerra. Que nunca chegou a acontecer. O que ele quer dizer é que eles se detestaram algumas poucas vezes, e teve muita desconfiança, sim, e muita confusão também, mas que eles nunca se machucaram. Não de verdade.</p><p>O silêncio engole as palavras. Martín coloca a papelada toda dentro de uma pasta preta, fecha devagar, sem olhar para Luciano, e Luciano está cansado disso também. Está pensando que vai ser sempre assim, sempre esse esforço pra falar com ele, pra achar alguma coisa que dizer. Sempre essa coisa chata, irritante, pesada. Anos disso, o resto da vida disso, tão perto de alguém de quem ele não consegue gostar.</p><p>Martín diz, ainda sem olhar:</p><p>-Acho que a gente não queria tanto assim, então.</p><p>Luciano ergue as sobrancelhas. Ele vê o rosto de Martín enrubescer, o pescoço dele avermelhando, e é alguma coisa, mesmo que Martín tranque a mala bruscamente e chegue na porta sem olhar pra trás antes que Luciano se desespere:</p><p>-Escuta, vai ser sempre assim? Sempre difícil desse jeito? Porque você não precisa falar comigo, se é tão ruim, a gente pode achar outra pessoa pra fazer isso e-</p><p>-É você que nunca quis falar comigo, grita Martín, o rosto vermelho – Você que fica... fica aí sorrindo como um pateta e não diz nada, e fica escondendo coisas e fazendo joguinho-</p><p>-Eu faço joguinho?- Luciano se levanta – Você não consegue manter uma ideia por mais de dez minutos, eu tenho que ficar o tempo todo tentando descobrir o que você vai fazer agora, e sou eu que-</p><p>A briga leva quase uma hora, e quando acaba os dois estão cansados, e o ar estala de eletricidade mal contida, mas Luciano se sente mais leve. Como se tivessem cruzado uma barreira importante.</p><p>-Eu vou sair pra relaxar, diz Martín.</p><p>Ele está completamente emburrado.</p><p>-Nem ligo, diz Luciano, petulante.</p><p>-Nem eu, diz Martín -Mas se você quiser vir, não se atrase que eu não vou esperar.</p><p>Luciano olha para ele.</p><p>Martín vira o rosto.</p><p>É alguma coisa. Que não vai muito longe, não ainda, porque os dois ainda tem muita coisa pra pensar, e tudo isso fica em segundo plano, não esquecido, mas talvez guardado pra depois, pra outro momento. Porque tudo tem que começar em algum lugar.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Começa numa visita tensa depois daquela guerra estúpida, quando Martín começa a dizer coisas.</p><p>Luciano tem muitas perguntas, e muitas coisas que queria dizer também. Por exemplo, que Martín é um idiota e valeu a pena ficar tão bravo por causa daquele avião estúpido e quem é que deve desculpas a quem agora, e na verdade não tem nada a ver. Ele não sabe de onde essa raiva, de onde essa sensação esquisita de diferença, de sentir algo que é só dele, que não vem de sua gente ou da terra. Seu e de mais ninguém.</p><p>Mas ele escuta, porque Martín não para de falar. Anos de prática permitem que entenda boa parte, mas a voz de Martín perde a força no meio das frases, as vezes vibra de ressentimento e as vezes some no fim das palavras, e as vezes ele fala rápido demais, ou muda de assunto de repente, ou então para sem qualquer aviso.</p><p>Luciano escuta. Quando se cansa de ficar de pé, senta no sofá e segue o movimento de Martín pela sala, e de vez em quando a raiva volta, e ele quer interromper Martín e lhe dizer pra parar de ser estúpido, e então passa e ele acha que seu vizinho precisa de um bom abraço, e depois fica cansado e se distrai olhando a decoração da sala, tapete e sofás e muitos quadros na parede.</p><p>Por fim Martín senta também, e deita a cabeça no encosto do sofá.</p><p>O silêncio enche a sala de repente, e parece outra das pausas esquisitas que ele vem fazendo desde que Luciano entrou, que vai quebrar com qualquer frase solta, sem sequência.</p><p>A frase não vem. Luciano o examina. Martín fica parado, e por fim fecha os olhos, e Luciano não sabe muito bem porquê, se pra descansar ou pra fugir do seu olhar, porque com Martín pode ser qualquer coisa.</p><p>Inglaterra não foi cruel, ele pensa. Martín foi irresponsável, ele pensa. E Martín está machucado, ele pensa, está ferido e sofrendo e não devia, devia estar grato por ter sido tão rápido, por ter sido tão pouco, por Arthur ter parado assim que as coisas terminaram, pelas consequências que nem foram tão ruins – algumas delas. Luciano pensa, mas não chega a dizer.</p><p>Martín tem algumas manchas no rosto, uma marca estranha começando na base do pescoço e sumindo dentro da camisa, e Luciano tem certeza de que há muitas outras cicatrizes escondidas por baixo da roupa. Um corte na testa também, começando perto do olho e indo até a raiz do cabelo. Pequenas marcas no canto da boca.</p><p>Luciano suspira. Segura o queixo de Martín.</p><p>Seu vizinho abre os olhos num repente, aqueles olhos muito verdes que ele tem, mas não foge de seu toque. Deixa que Luciano vire sua face para si e examine os machucados. Luciano desliza o dedo por cima daquela marca na boca, bem de leve, quase sem tocar.</p><p>Ele não vai perguntar nada. São anos difíceis, esses, e todos eles tem segredos, e nem tudo que dói vem dessa guerra.</p><p>-Não é problema seu, diz Martín, rispidamente. Sua voz é quase um suspiro.</p><p>-Eu sei, diz Luciano. -Melhor do que você, aliás.</p><p>O lábio de Martín treme. Ele segura seu pulso, mas não puxa sua mão, e Luciano pensa em como as vezes eles machucam a si mesmos, mais do que qualquer inimigo.</p><p>-Martín -</p><p>-Não é problema seu, Luciano-</p><p>-O que foi que você fez?</p><p>Ou, talvez, o que fizeram com você. Mas então os olhos de Martín enchem de água. Luciano o puxa num abraço apertado que não chegou a planejar e fica em silêncio enquanto Martín soluça.</p><p>Luciano vai embora horas depois, e eles nunca mais falam nisso.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p>As coisas começam logo antes da segunda guerra, numa convergência rara em trajetórias paralelas. Terminam quando Luciano volta, porque então a imagem de Alfred está muito firme diante de seus olhos. Martín sente uma raiva surda incompreensível quando sai de lá batendo a porta, depois de horas de olhares que não se cruzam e sorrisos vazios e respostas que não dizem nada, e ele pensa em como Luciano é falso, como é desleal e incapaz de falar claramente, e tudo isso roda em sua cabeça por dias, até que ele consegue engolir a raiva e deixar de se importar.</p><p>As coisas começam durante outra guerra muito antes, quando Martín se torna Argentina inteira e Luciano perde a dianteira que o Império tinha lhe dado, e os dois não sabem disso ainda e a batalha ainda se estende dois anos a frente mas naquela noite o céu está cheio de estrelas que contemplam em silêncio, e terminam quando eles percebem, passado o pior da guerra, que não têm nada que se dizer.</p><p>As coisas começam quando dois meninos precisam muito de um escape e se encaram de longe em uma sala cheia de adultos que são, na verdade, muito mais jovens do que eles, ouvindo negociações, compra e venda e tráfico de todo tipo de coisa, e pensando que talvez não fosse tão ruim se ficassem juntos, para descobrir depois que não conseguem se entender.</p><p>As coisas começam com um som devastador que parece um trovão da terra, que um menino moreno ainda sem nome segue pela floresta até se deparar com uma cena de sonho, com cachoeiras imensas e milhares de arco-íris, e ele fica ali mudo, boca aberta e olhos arregalados, e então vê do outro lado uma criança dourada que some na mata.</p><p>As coisas começam milhares de vezes, e terminam outras tantas, e então começam de novo, repetindo-se como imagens numa casa de espelhos.</p><p>As coisas começaram ontem, quando todo mundo se sentou e Luciano estava tentando achar suas anotações, de preferência antes de começar a falar. Martín disse que sabia que na verdade ele estava pensando no que ia fazer depois, quando tudo acabasse, e Luciano lhe atirou um olhar irritado e voltou a mexer nos papeis, porque estava começando a ficar ansioso, achando que tinha esquecido tudo no quarto, e Martín observou a movimentação em silêncio, um meio sorriso irônico e afetuoso nos lábios, e lhe disse que não teria problema, porque de qualquer forma Luciano sempre acabava ignorando o texto e improvisando. E Luciano ergueu os olhos pra lhe dizer que tudo bem, mas era diferente se ele não lia porque não queria, e de repente lhe ocorreu que estava falando com um amigo.</p><p>Elas começaram cem anos atrás, nas trocas de olhares, no aperto de mãos, nos toques casuais, nos amassos atrás da máquina de café, nas conversas, na cumplicidade, na raiva, no ciúme, na inveja, começam no começo, começam todo dia.</p><p>As coisas começam hoje.</p><p> </p><p>**</p><p> </p><p>Luciano ainda está calmo. Está pensando que Martín é um idiota mal-educado, mas isso não vai estragar sua alegria de viver.</p><p>Martín endireita as costas. Luciano afrouxa um pouco seu aperto, ainda sem soltá-lo, e então Martín anuncia:</p><p>-Mudei de ideia.</p><p>-Não me diga.</p><p>-Você quer me ouvir ou não?</p><p>Pelo amor de Deus, pensa Luciano. Mas ele está próximo demais, o bastante pra ver o rosto de Martín avermelhando, pra sentir o coração acelerado dele, e isso o deixa curioso:</p><p>-Estou ouvindo, estou ouvindo. Mudou de ideia sobre o quê?</p><p>Martín quase não se move. Ele pega alguma coisa do bolso, esconde na mão fechada, e então segura a mão de Luciano.</p><p>O presente é um anel, e Luciano ergue a mão para ver melhor, curioso.</p><p>Então ele entende.</p><p>O som de surpresa faz Martín levantar num salto, e dizer, então, até depois, e Luciano levanta também e agarra sua roupa e não consegue nem achar o que perguntar.</p><p>Martín para. Cruza os braços e vira o rosto, completamente amuado e constrangido e se ele tentar fugir agora Luciano vai derrubá-lo no chão e sentar em cima porque-</p><p>-Martín-</p><p>-A gente não precisa falar sobre isso. Eu só achei que devia te dar. Eu estava pensando.</p><p>Luciano ergue a mão. O anel brilha, reflete todas as luzes em volta da piscina, a lâmpada do hotel e as estrelas e o brilho da água, e Luciano reconhece o ouro branco e a água-marinha – branco e azul claro, sempre - e segura a camisa dele com força como se Martín fosse escapar a qualquer momento.</p><p>O que provavelmente é verdade.</p><p>-Martín...</p><p>-São essas coisas todas, diz seu vizinho, vagamente, e então segura seu pulso, solta seus dedos da camisa – Eu estava pensando, e não quer dizer nada, só que no ano passado eu fiquei me perguntando e isso é- eu acho irritante, e eu não acho certo, só isso, eu ficar me preocupando enquanto você fica ai como um idiota e então eu pensei e achei que devia te dar.</p><p>Ele ergue o queixo, desafiador, e Luciano pensa que essa deve ter sido a coisa mais esquisita que já lhe disseram. Tenta sorrir, e sua boca treme um pouco:</p><p>-Uma aliança?</p><p>O rosto de Martín parece queimar. Ele desvia os olhos de novo.</p><p>-Você nem precisa usar.</p><p>-Eu já estou usando.</p><p>-Sim, certo, mas só porque eu coloquei em você, e eu acho que-</p><p>-Espera, diz Luciano.</p><p>Martín para imediatamente. Segurando seu pulso, ainda. Luciano chega mais perto.</p><p>-Martín, escuta-</p><p>-Olha, de verdade, você não precisa dizer nada. Não tem importância. Eu só achei-</p><p>-Eu estou entendendo certo?</p><p>-Não sei! Como é que eu vou saber? Eu sabia que devia ter esperado, eu-</p><p>-Me fala, eu não quero- porque se não for o que eu estou pensando, eu-</p><p>-A gente não pode se casar de verdade, diz Martín muito rápido, segurando a sua mão com força – Mas, se pudesse, eu- o problema é que- a gente não sabe. A gente nunca sabe, não é? Quando as coisas vão mudar de repente? Então, no ano passado eu estava pensando, e talvez se nós dois tivéssemos alguma coisa que não dependesse de mais ninguém, digo, que fosse só nossa, eu sei que isso soa estúpido mas é verdade, então- mesmo que tudo dê errado a gente sempre teria um caminho de volta. Nosso. Que não depende dos governos e de- você bem que podia dizer alguma coisa.</p><p>-Então é uma aliança, murmura Luciano.</p><p>-Eu vou pro quarto, diz Martín. Tanto medo na voz dele, tanta ansiedade. Luciano chega mais perto, abraça-o pela cintura, com os dois braços, esconde o rosto no ombro dele, e Martín o abraça de volta. Os dois ficam de pé assim, na beira da piscina.</p><p>-Então, diz Martín, finalmente – Isso quer dizer sim? Você não está chorando, está?</p><p>-Claro que não, diz Luciano – Quer dizer, não, não estou, e sim, pode ser, quer dizer, eu preciso- achar um anel pra você também, quer dizer, eu-</p><p>E ele não está chorando, só que seus olhos estãomúmidos, talvez, e ele não quer falar muito porque sua voz não vai sair direito, o que é uma bobagem porque não é como se isso fosse mudar alguma coisa.</p><p>Martín segura seu rosto, erguendo sua face. Luciano pisca com força, rapidamente, mas Martín sorri e Luciano sabe que ele viu, e o beijo que eles dão é muito doce, saboreado lentamente como se fosse a primeira vez, e talvez seja mesmo. E talvez eles se encaixem bem, aqui, assim. Juntos assim.</p><p>Luciano deita a cabeça no ombro dele. Martín o segura com força. Beija sua testa, depois seu cabelo. Luciano sente aquela coisa estranha, como borboletas dentro do peito, que sempre vem quando Martín faz isso, quando o carinho transborda assim.</p><p>Ouro e esmeralda, ele pensa. Vai ter que sair amanhã pra comprar um anel de ouro e esmeraldas, porque também pode ser óbvio, se quiser. E as coisas começarão amanhã a noite, quando ele sentar Martín em algum lugar pra colocar o anel no dedo dele, e disser, em voz alta e claramente, que é tão, tão insuportavelmente fácil gostar dele.</p><p>Vai ser um começo. Cada dia é um novo dia, e tudo começa em algum lugar.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>